My responsibility
by Siriusgirl1
Summary: Little Misao wakes up one day, to find herself in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by unfamiliar people. She wants answers, and she wants her family. How will the Oniwabanshuu break the devastating news to the little child? How will Aoshi tell her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Recently, I have been somewhat obsessed with what Aoshi and Misao's relationship would have been like _before_ Aoshi left the Aoiya. How did Aoshi treat little Misao when he himself was merely 15? Was he always cold to her? And how was it that a 'cold' and 'quiet' (or rather, emotionless) person like Aoshi, ended up _actually_ raising a lively little girl like Misao? I just hope that I haven't made a big mess with things, by typing this.

In any case, here it is … and I hope that you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _anything_ to do with this story (except for the characters of Kobayashi Ryoken, and Rika-sama) or with Rurouni Kenshin – it all belongs to Watsuki-sama. _But_ I _do_ own Aoshi. It's true. I do. In my dreams.

* * *

**My responsibility**

****

She walked down the quiet corridors, poking her small head into any room that had its' bamboo-papered doors open. Her deep blue eyes grew wider each time she looked into a room, to find that it was occupied by people she did not know at all. She couldn't spot a familiar face anywhere. She came to a staircase, and as she stared down, she felt her heart beating wildly. Would she find her downstairs? Would she be there, saying that she had been waiting for her? _Kachan … will you be there?_

Gathering her courage and holding firmly onto the railing, she walked down the stairs as carefully as she could. She reached the ground floor and, upon looking around, all that she saw was another long corridor. People walked past her, some carrying dishes and folded towels, whilst others carried weapons. She felt panic rising in her as she realized that she couldn't recognize any of them. She didn't like this unfamiliar surrounding … and the people that she didn't know at all.

"What do you want?" asked a rather big-made, ugly looking man, gruffly. She gulped as she took in the various scars that were on his face, making him look scarier than he probably was.

"I – I'm looking for – for Kachan …" she said, stammering with intimidation. The man knelt down in front of her, a sneer on his face.

"What was that?" he asked.

"K – Kachan – I – " She stopped, feeling her voice die out in her throat as the man placed a _heavy_ hand on her shoulder.

"Aw, how cute – you're looking for your mummy," drawled the man, sneering at her. "Sorry kid, but this is not place for whining brats like you. Just get out of here – the door's that way." Her deep-blue eyes narrowed as the man spoke to her. _How rude!_ As anger gnawed at her intimidation, she straightened her petite frame, and looked the kneeling man in the eye.

"I am not looking for the door," she said, making her voice as hard as she could. "I'm looking for Kachan."

"Heh, aren't you a brave one?" asked the man, grinning at her. "What's your name little girl?"

"Misao," she said, defiantly. "Maki – Makimachi Misao." She was puzzled when she saw the man's eyes widen, his face paling at the same time.

"M – Makimachi?" he asked, slowly. Misao nodded, getting the impression that he was uncomfortable – or frightened.

"Do you know where my Kachan is?" she asked, politely, putting her hands behind her back in an attempt to look cuter. The man stared stupidly at her.

"Your – your Kachan?" he asked. Misao nodded. "Oh – er – well … er – "

"Yes?" asked Misao, still looking polite, and waiting for an answer. The man stood up, awkwardly, not knowing what to tell the child about her mother.

"Why – why don't you come with me?" he asked, at last, taking the little girl's hand in his own.

"To where Kachan is?" asked Misao, a hopeful gleam entering her deep-blue eyes.

"Y – Yes, to where your 'Kachan' is …" said the man, taking her down the corridor.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Aoshi, I propose that we all stay here for now," said the elderly man, his expression serious. "The Aoiya can accommodate all of us, and, besides, it's not like we have any other place to go to anyway."

"Okina's right, Aoshi-sama," said a young man, in his late twenties. "We can all manage here." The young, black haired male shook his head after taking a few minutes to think over the problem.

"No, I still say that we should send the respective groups back to where they belong," he said, his voice calm and quiet, relaying no emotion.

"Aoshi, if something _does_ happen, we will need all the help that we can get," said Okina, frowning.

"I know that Okina," said the fifteen year old boy. "But we cannot let the people – our neighbours – get suspicious about us. If that happens, we do not know _when_ we will be attacked. If we send the ninjas back to where they belong, we will only be left with a small group of people – and that won't seem suspicious."

"Are you trying to get rid of us, _Okashira_?" asked a middle-aged man, with a sneer on his face.

"If I was, Kurogawa-san, I would have left all of you to die with the rest of our perished friends," said Aoshi, no trace of anger present in his voice.

"Yes, you would have," agreed Kurogawa. "I mean, you gave up the lives of many of our friends … just to save a single life …" Okina watched as, _this_ time, a flicker of anger flashed in the young Okashira's ice blue eyes, before it disappeared completely.

"Are you saying, Kurogawa-san, that I should have let the family of Makimachi-sama perish, without doing anything to help them?" asked Shinomori Aoshi, glancing briefly at the middle-aged man.

"Think about it, Aoshi, by the time we realized that the houses where the civilians were being kept were being burnt, Makimachi-sama was already dead. He had given up his life in that ferocious battle, and the torch was handed down to you from that moment," said Kurogawa. "And the _first_ thing that you did, with your newfound responsibilities, was to _run _back, away from the enemy, _leaving _many men who _depended_ on you for support to _die,_ and to rescue a – what, five year old? – child from the ruins of a house. That child hadn't experienced life, Aoshi, so if she had died there, it wouldn't have affected her. But we lost many experienced men, because you weren't there to help them."

"That is _enough_," said Okina, his eyes narrowing. "As the oldest surviving member of the Oniwabanshuu, I _demand_ that you apologize for your words, Kurogawa. Not only have you spoken back to Aoshi, but you have spoken _against_ Makimachi-sama."

"No I haven't, Okina, I have merely been telling the truth. How many experienced fighters did we lose because of Aoshi's folly?" asked Kurogawa.

"If they were as experienced as you say they were, Kurogawa-san, they wouldn't have needed to depend on me in that battle. They would have been able to handle it themselves," said Aoshi, his deep voice catching everyone's attention.

"Aoshi's right," said a man in his early twenties, smiling at the fifteen-year old boy. "I feel that he did the right thing. Besides, who knows, one day, another Makimachi will become our Okashira, and lead the Oniwabanshuu again."

"That _girl_ will not be able to do _anything_ for the Oniwabanshuu," snorted Kurogawa, rolling his eyes. Aoshi's eyes narrowed, as he stared at the man.

"She does not need to be able to do anything for the Oniwabanshuu to deserve the right to live," he said.

"Or maybe we can sell her into slavery – that sounds good. And I'm not lying when I say that she will fetch a rather large sum of money. Considering what beauty her mother had, I can only assume that _her_ beauty will be greater, as she grows up," said Kurogawa. "How much would you suggest we sell her for then? A large amount will enable us to buy more weapons, and fortify ourselves."

"Why _you_ – " Okina, rising from his seat, stopped when a blur moved past him, beating him to what he had wanted to do. Kurogawa could only stare into emotionless ice-blue eyes, as Aoshi stood in front of him, one of his Kodachi resting with its point on Kurogawa's throat.

"Don't you _dare_ say anything of the sort again, Kurogawa-_san_," hissed Aoshi, radiating small waves of anger as he spoke. "Make no mistake - I _will_ kill you if you do." The tense atmosphere in the room was disturbed slightly, when there was a soft knock on the door. Okina looked up immediately.

"Who is it?" he asked, hurriedly.

"Shikijou," came the reply. Aoshi nodded at Okina as he looked at him, not moving his Kodachi from Kurogawa's neck.

"Come in," said Okina. The door was opened, and the big-made man entered the room, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Er – Okina-san … Aoshi-sama – I – there's a slight problem …" he said, not sure how he should say anything without the little girl finding out something she wouldn't really want to know.

"What's wrong, Shikijou?" asked Okina, surprised by the man's strange behaviour. "Is it something serious?"

"Yes, it's – " Shikijou's voice trailed off when he saw Aoshi standing with his weapon at Kurogawa's throat. "Is – Is something wrong here?" Aoshi shook his head, the hand that was gripping the weapon, steady.

"No, now what's wrong Shikijou?" he asked, wondering what had happened to make the man this unsettled.

"Aoshi-sama, M – Maki – " Shikijou was cut off when the little girl who had been hiding behind him, poked her head out from behind his leg and let out a triumphant cry when she saw Aoshi.

"Aoshi-sama!" she called, running towards the fifteen-year old Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, her arms outstretched. Okina, Kurogawa and pretty much everyone else in the room watched as the threatening expression disappeared from Aoshi's face and as it was replaced with one of surprise. Much to Kurogawa's relief, Aoshi took the Kodachi away from his throat, and threw it on the ground behind him, just in time as the little girl launched herself on him, causing him to almost lose his balance.

"M – Misao …" muttered Aoshi, wrapping his arms around the little girl's frame as she flung herself on him, holding onto him tightly.

"Ao-shi-sama! Where _am_ I? And – and who are all these people here?" asked Misao, her childish voice sounding panicked.

"Misao – "

"Aoshi-sama, where's Kachan?" asked Misao, her face still buried in Aoshi's gi. Aoshi stiffened, and glanced hurriedly at Okina and the others.

"Aoshi …" Okina stopped, at a loss. What were they going to tell Misao? Or rather, how were they going to tell the girl what had happened to her mother?

"Aoshi-sama?" asked Misao, looking up at the fifteen-year old, a hopeful expression on her face as she waited for an answer. Aoshi stared down at the girl's face, unsure of what he should say. He could sense Kurogawa's amusement, but had no time to glare at him, having to deal with Misao.

" … Your mother … has gone away, Misao," he said, at last.

"Gone away? Where?" asked Misao, still looking up at him. "Why didn't she take me with her?" Aoshi felt something tug at his heart as he watched the pout that formed on Misao's face.

"She … she won't be coming back for a while, Misao," he said. "That's why she didn't take you with her."

"Eh?" asked Misao, clearly not understanding what he was saying.

"What he's trying to say, dear, is that your mother is dead," said Kurogawa, smiling at Misao. Aoshi's jaw clenched as he felt Misao tense up slightly, before turning to stare at Kurogawa.

"What do you mean?" asked Misao, her innocent eyes looking confused.

"Your mother was killed, Misao," said Kurogawa. "Your house was set on fire, and you're the only one left." With one glance at the fury in Aoshi's eyes, Okina walked towards Kurogawa, a stern expression on his face.

"We're going outside," he said, the moment he was close to the middle-aged man. "Come."

"Oh?"

"If you don't come with me I will kill you right here, right now," growled Okina. Shrugging, Kurogawa stood up, a somewhat sadistic smile on his face. He was following Okina to the door, when he felt someone tugging on his hand. Looking down, he saw Misao staring up at him.

"Is Kachan coming back?" asked the five-year old girl, innocently.

"Misao – "

"_No_, Misao," said Kurogawa, interrupting Aoshi. "She is _not_ coming back. She's dead." He sighed as he saw the confused expression on the girl's face. "Misao, do you remember that cockroach that you were frightened of, some time ago?" The girl nodded, shivering as she thought of the insect whose name she couldn't even _pronounce_. All that she knew was that it was an ugly, fat, and horrible insect. "Do you remember what I did to that cockroach?" Misao nodded again, vaguely remembering the way he had stepped on the insect, causing dark blood to come out of its crushed body. "_That's_ something like what happened to your mother. She _can't_ come back Misao."

He watched, without feeling guilty, as the little girl's eyes widened, and as tears formed in them. A horrified expression formed on the child's face as she stared at him, the image of what happened to the cockroach vivid in her mind.

"Ka – Kachan – no …" she whispered, tears running down her cheeks, as she took her hand away from Kurogawa's. Okina glared daggers at Kurogawa, before turning back to the child.

"Misao – "

"NO!" wailed Misao, running out of the room, not really knowing where she was going.

"Misao!" called Aoshi, taking a step forward, before stopping, realizing that he was still in a committee meeting.

"Aoshi … go ahead," said Okina, nodding at the boy. "I'll join you in a moment." Picking up his Kodachi and slipping it back into its sheath, Aoshi nodded at everyone in the room, before walking out, looking for the little girl. Okina watched him go, a grateful smile on his face. Makimachi-sama had been correct … Aoshi _did_ care for the little girl who had taken to him when she had first seen him, when she was small.

"That was downright cruel, Kurogawa-san," said Kobayashi Ryoken, a 23 year old ninja. "You didn't need to break the news to her like that."

"If, like everyone here seems to think, she _should_ be with the Oniwabanshuu, she should get used to the gruesome facts of life," retorted Kurogawa.

"I think Aoshi was right," said Okina, glowering at the middle-aged man. "We _should_ send the respective members back to their respective homes. Kurogawa, your home is in Osaka, isn't it? Well then … I'm sure that the Oniwabanshuu there will be pleased to have you back."

"You can't make a decision like that with the Okashira's permission," said Kurogawa, frowning.

"I know that," said Okina, walking out of the room. "This is why I'm postponing this meeting, until I speak to Aoshi about this." The other ninjas in the room stood up as Okina left, gathering their weapons and stretching their limbs. With disgusted glances at Kurogawa, they walked out of the room with Shikijou, murmuring about Misao and what her future would be.

* * *

Aoshi walked around the Aoiya, stopping occasionally to ask one of the ninjas whether they had seen Misao. As it turned out, no one had seen a little girl running around. He brushed his long black bangs out of his eyes, wondering where the little girl could have gotten to. He wondered whether he should have sent Okina after the girl, and whether he should have stayed to deal with Kurogawa. He knew that the middle-aged man hated him – even more so when Makimachi-sama had named _him_ as his successor, should something happen to him. Kurogawa had wanted his younger brother to get the position, and hadn't been too happy with Aoshi.

He frowned as he recalled what the man had said about him leaving 'experienced men to die' in order to save a five year old child from being killed as her house burnt to the ground. Had he done the right thing, in leaving his men and going to the burning Makimachi-residence? He scowled inwardly. _Of course I did the right thing. In-fact, if I had been a bit early, I might have been able to save Rika-sama too. That way, Misao would have had her Kachan with her._

He shuddered as he remembered how he had felt when he had seen the burning house from afar. He would have turned and gone back to where the ninjas were fighting, but something had told him not to give up. Something inside him _made_ him go right up to the house, and inside it, to _make sure_. He had spotted Makimachi Rika-sama's lifeless body immediately, underneath a pile of burning debris. He had spent a little bit of time trying to push the debris aside to see whether Misao was with her mother, when he had heard a muffled whimper from somewhere. He had found the little girl, curled up and hugging her knees, her face turning white from the smoke she had been inhaling, and with bruises on her face and arms. Freeing her from the little pile of debris she had been surrounded by, he had just managed to make it outside, when the house had collapsed. He remembered shielding the child's eyes, to prevent her from seeing what had happened to her house, when he had realized that she had passed out.

_She was unconscious for four days … and even I started to think that she wouldn't really make it. But she did. That itself should show us the strength of her little character. I just hope – _

Aoshi looked up sharply as he heard the sound of muffled sobs coming from somewhere. Looking to his right, his expression softened as he glanced at the opened kitchen. In the far corner of the room, huddled against the wall, was Misao. He walked into the kitchen softly, keeping his Kodachi away, before kneeling uncertainly in front of the little girl.

"Misao?" Misao looked up at him, her face tear-streaked, and her eyes still brimming with tears. She opened her mouth to say something, but ended up burying her face in her tiny hands, sobbing. "Misao …" He placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"K – Kachan … I – " Aoshi found himself placing his other hand on her shoulder and bringing the girl towards him, a small frown on his face. This wasn't right – Misao had always been cheerful and was always smiling. Seeing her like this … just didn't feel right. He mentally cursed Kurogawa again, for telling her _cruelly_ what she should have been gently told. He held her that way, allowing her to cry until she had had enough. After a few minutes, the little girl stopped sobbing and leant back, looking at him with a somewhat serious expression on her tear-streaked face. "Aoshi-sama … he said – he said that Kachan was k-killed like that co – that – that insect …" said Misao, sniffling. "Did … did someone step on her too?"

Aoshi felt his normal, almost emotionless-mask fall away as he stared at the little girl, who was looking at him in all seriousness. He couldn't help but sweat-drop. It was the _cockroach_ that had been stepped on … not Rika-sama.

"No, Misao, no-one stepped on her," he said, as calmly as he could. "There … was a small fire, and your house was burned down. Your Kachan was unfortunately buried with your house…"

"So … she … won't come back?" asked Misao, lowering her eyes. Aoshi shook his head.

"No …" he said. "But … that doesn't mean that you don't have a home. This will be your new home, Misao. The Aoiya."

"Aoi-ya?" asked Misao, looking up. Aoshi nodded.

"You will be staying here from now …" he said.

"Will you be staying here too, Aoshi-sama?" asked Misao, anxiously. Aoshi was silent for a while, as he wondered for the hundredth time, why the little girl was so concerned about him and what he was doing. Why had she taken a liking to him four years ago? Why had she taken a liking to an emotionless, cold-hearted person like him?

"Yes, I will," he said at last, taken aback when the little girl leant forward again and hugged him tightly. "M – Misao …"

"Don't ever go, Aoshi-sama …" she mumbled, not letting go of his gi. Aoshi stared at her small frame, unsure of what he should do.

" … I'll try not to …" was all that he managed to say, hoping that that would comfort the little girl.

* * *

Okina stood inconspicuously at the doorway, watching and listening to everything that was going on. A satisfied smile found itself on his face as he stood there, leaning against the door-frame.

_Shinomori Aoshi … one day … your cold exterior will be melted by our little Misao-chan … and I hope that you won't let her down. _

Quietly turning around, he walked back down the corridor, after closing the kitchen door quietly, so that no-one would walk inside. To think that the supposedly cold-hearted Okashira had become the sole important figure in the life of a cheerful, lively five year old child. He only hoped that the Okashira would continue to look after her … like Makimachi-sama had hoped when he had made him promise to look after his granddaughter.

* * *

**A/N**

Aargh … I have no idea what I have done to this. Should I have ended this differently? I just wanted to portray Aoshi's character _before_ he left the Aoiya with the rest, and before he became 'evil' but I wonder whether I did the right thing.

Oh well … reviews are most welcome! Any comments – good or bad are most welcome too!

Siriusgirl1


	2. Humane

**A/N**

Whoa! I really didn't expect this to be liked this much! I thought that – well, never mind what I thought. Thanks for all the reviews! They did help me decide on continuing this! Oh, by the way, I have a question and I _really_ don't know the answer for it, and I was wondering whether someone can answer it for me. See, Aoshi became the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu when he was 15, right? Then how old was he when he took off to Tokyo, working for Takada Kanryu? Was he 20? Or 24?

**It.soniablade: **Heh … thanks! I honestly didn't expect this to be any good … (by the way … are you updating your fic anytime soon?)

**PRoyalAngel2004: **Gosh … the best fic you've ever read? I dunno… is it? I know that Aoshi's character may be different from the one we're all used to now (i.e.; his character when he's 26) but … well, he can't have been _exactly_ the same when he was 15, right? (Or that's what I was thinking). Oh yeah, he's _definitely_ hot and sexy! He rules! And there should be more of him in the anime … Don't say that you can't write. Nothing is impossible you know? How can you not be creative when you draw? (heh heh … sorry if this sounds like a lecture!) Thanks for the review!

**Kennii nii chan: **Thank-you! I'm glad that you thought this was good! (and I wish that I _did_ have a huge flair for writing so that I can become an author one day …) Thanks for the review and I hope you like this too!

**Komae: **I know! Those two are my favourite characters _and_ my favourite pairing too! Well … I was planning on making this a one-shot thing … but I _really_ can't get this whole idea out of my head … so I thought I might as well continue it. Make it different from the anime? Well, yeah … I am planning on making the two run into each other a lot, and get closer, so I guess that it will be a _bit_ different from the anime, in that the anime doesn't have much on Aoshi and Misao at _that_ point in time. Thanks a lot for the review!

**Kobayashi: **Ooops … heh, believe it or not, 'Kobayashi Ryoken' was a character that I created for a _separate_, original story along with one of my friends. I really _was_ planning on ending it there, as a one-shot, but for some reason, I couldn't get the idea out of my head … and I thought that I might as well continue it. Thanks a lot for the review!

**Windforce: **Thanks! The sequel's here! Hope you like this too!

**Starlight-Dagger: **Thank-you! I hope this update was soon enough! And hope you like this chapter too!

**No one: **Well … yeah, he does leave … but he has at-least five years left, with her (or maybe it's less or more than that?) Well, I purposely made Shikijou not know who she was, since, from what I gathered, Aoshi defeated Shikijou in battle when he was 13, and that was when the man joined the Oniwabanshuu. Based on that, I was thinking that Shikijou, although he had been there for two years, would not know much about the Oniwabanshuu. Plus, I was thinking of Shikijou staying in a different place (i.e.; a different city or town), training as a member of the Oniwabanshuu, and then coming to Kyoto when Misao's grandfather was killed. I don't know whether I should have done that now, though … Heh, _yeah_, Kurogawa needs to be dealt with doesn't he? (and hopefully Aoshi will do it!) Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this one too!

Well, here's the second chapter! Hope you all enjoy this too!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Humane**

****

Aoshi's senses were on their 'alert-mode' as he made his usual night-round around the premises of the Aoiya, ensuring that there were no trespassers on the property. Given their problems at that moment in the time, intruders and trespassers were _all_ that they needed to make things more complicated.

"Aoshi-sama." Aoshi stopped walking for a second, before he looked up, staring at the large tree that he had been walking under. Sure enough, he spotted the familiar, rather short and skinny figure, seated comfortably on one of the tree's thick branches, hidden by dense foliage.

"Beshimi," he said, acknowledging the ninja's presence. "Nothing suspicious?" Beshimi shook his head.

"No," he said. "But I guess it wouldn't do to let our guard down …" Aoshi shook his head.

"No, it wouldn't," he said. "Keep watching."

"Aoshi-sama, there's really no need for you to continue walking around, wasting your energy," said Beshimi. "Why don't you go and get some sleep?"

" … I can't do that Beshimi," said Aoshi, shaking his head, and sending his pony-tail of long black hair flying around his head. "It's my duty …"

"Yeah, but it's also your duty to be _awake_ during our morning meetings," said Beshimi, not hiding the fact that he and many others had noticed the fifteen-year old boy stifling yawns during committee meetings, as a result of his lack of sleep at night.

"I … I _am_ awake at meetings," said Aoshi, bending his head to hide the flush that spread across his face. _I didn't know that these people were that observant. Or rather, I didn't know that I was making my fatigue obvious. _Beshimi grinned. He knew that although the boy was young, he was an extremely good leader, caring a lot about the welfare of everyone, not just the members of the Oniwabanshuu, but the innocent neighbours as well. Yet, despite all his good qualities, he _was_ still a fifteen year old boy. He was still growing up, and yet, he was trying to hide his little weaknesses, to be strong for the rest of the Oniwabanshuu. He understood that Shinomori Aoshi wanted to be a good leader – but risking his health for it?

"Go to sleep, Aoshi-sama," he said, snapping out of his thoughts. "We can handle things here …"

"No, I'll just finish my round," said Aoshi, looking up at him again.

"Aoshi-sama, there's no point," said Beshimi. "We're all here. Leave it to us, and just go and get some rest."

"I think – " Aoshi stopped, sighing. Beshimi was right. He looked at the ninja again. " … Don't let your guard down …" he said, a trace of weariness present in his voice for a moment, before he nodded at him and walked away. Beshimi stared after him, shaking his head.

"Are _all_ Okashira's this stubborn, or is it just this one?" he mumbled, before turning around and repositioning himself on the branch.

* * *

Aoshi walked quietly up the stairs of the residential area of the Aoiya, not wanting to wake anybody up. The problem with having many experienced ninjas around at the Aoiya was that the _slightest_ sound that was made, was heard, and resulted in almost everyone getting up, thinking that it was an intruder.

It was even worse when the _other_ members of the Oniwabanshuu were still at the Aoiya. Even though he and Okina had decided that they should send the rest of the Oniwabanshuu back, to their respective homes, there were still a few who wanted to wait … to help out with the problems that Kyoto was facing at the time. Makimachi-sama had been wise, when he had sent Okina to Kyoto, in 1954, to set up an Oniwabanshuu base there, feeling that something would happen in the city. Now, fifteen years later, it turned out that Makimachi-sama had been right. The Ishin-Shishi and the Shinsengumi were fighting almost regularly on the streets of Kyoto … and many innocent people were being killed, being caught in between. So far, though, the Shinsengumi had left the Oniwabanshuu alone, and Aoshi fervently hoped that they would continue to do so. It wasn't that he didn't agree with most of the Shinsengumi's principles … he just didn't want to be involved with a group as ruthless as the Shinsengumi.

As he reached the floor where most of the higher ranking members of the Oniwabanshuu had their rooms, he walked down the corridor, heading towards his room, which was at the corner of it. As he passed the third room, however, he was forced to stop when he heard a small whimper coming from behind its closed doors. He glanced to his right, his body slightly tensed, when he realized that it was Misao's room he was standing outside. He frowned as he heard the whimper again, wondering what was wrong. Should he go inside? A third whimper made him make up his mind quickly. Gripping his Kodachi tightly, he walked forward, opening the bamboo-papered door quietly. He had to blink a little to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room.

He spotted the futon on which a little form was moving around restlessly, whimpering. He walked forward, slightly worried, and stopped when he was kneeling down beside the futon. The five year old little girl whimpered again, murmuring something softly to herself. He had to lean right forward to make out what it was that she was mumbling.

" … Hnnn … Kachan …" Aoshi leaned away from Misao, his somewhat saddened facial expression hidden by the darkness in the room. He cursed Kurogawa again, for being the sole reason for the little girl's problems. Ever-since she had found out, a week ago, about her mother, the little girl had been having problems with sleeping. Nothing that anyone said to the girl helped her, and thus, she continued having restless nights. Aoshi frowned as Misao whimpered again; sounding as though she was torn between crying, and between staying strong.

" … Misao …" he whispered, into the dark night, placing his palm on the girl's forehead and finding it cold. Gently brushing his fingers against the girl's face – or rather, against what he thought was the girl's face he found it freezing cold as well. Reaching out he grasped the small, thick blanket that was lying around the girl's waist, and pulled it up, tucking it under her chin. Once he was sure that she was warm, he stood up, feeling his weariness demanding that he go to his room and just lie down and rest for a few hours. _Besides … there's nothing much that I can do for Misao now …_

With a last look at the little girl's figure, he picked up his Kodachi and walked outside, closing the room door quietly behind him. Finally reaching his room, he managed to slide the door closed behind him and managed to keep his Kodachi next to his futon, in case he needed to use it, before he collapsed on the futon and closed his eyes, allowing the fatigue to take control of him, and send him to sleep.

* * *

**A few weeks later:**

"Ahh … Omasu, how many more bottles of sake do we need?" asked a long-haired lady, poking her head into the kitchen, where people were busy cooking.

" … I think we'll need about 10 more," said Omasu, not looking up from the counter, on which she was marinating some fish.

"10?" asked the long-haired lady, surprised. "Ano … are you sure that we will drink that much?"

"Yes," said Omasu. "Seeing as how no one appears to be leaving that Aoiya and returning to their respective homes."

"Okay … and is their anything else that you need?" asked the long-haired lady. Omasu paused her work, and stared at the fish, thoughtfully.

"Hmm – oh yes, we will need some vegetables…you know the usual…" she said.

"Okay, so that's 10 bottles of sake and some vegetables," said the long-haired lady. "Got it. I'll be back in a while."

"Ochika!" called Omasu, stopping the lady as she started to walk away. "While you're shopping … do you think that you could get something for Misao-chan?" Ochika glanced sharply at her friend, a small frown appearing on her face.

"Omasu … I … I don't think that we are supposed to do things like that …" she said. "It's not that I don't want to, but you know as well as I do that Kurogawa-san is currently in charge of the money that we spend …" Omasu nodded.

"Yes, but it is _also_ Kurogawa-san that has made Misao-chan change into … what she's changed into," she said. "Ochika when has Misao-chan been so quiet?" Ochika didn't say anything for a while, knowing that her friend was correct. She had noticed the difference in the usually cheerful girl's behaviour as well.

"Okay …" she said, sighing. "I'll see you around."

"No, I still think that there in no immediate danger to us, over here," said Aoshi, his voice calm and quiet, despite the fact that they were having a rather heated argument at the meeting.

"That's what _you_ think," said a rather young ninja. "I have family back at home too, but what _honour_ is there in leaving this place? I will disgrace my whole family if I return, without staying here and fighting till the end." Okina sighed inwardly as he listened to the ninja speak. So far, half the 'outsiders' that they had spoken to had refused to return home because of their honour, and of the thought of ruining their name and disgracing their families if they left Kyoto without helping the Kyoto Oniwabanshuu fight against whatever it was that they had to fight against. A quarter of the other half of the 'outsiders' had said that they didn't want to go just because Kurogawa thought so, and the last quarter was the only group that felt that returning to their respective homes was best.

"I agree with him," said another ninja. "I wouldn't want to make my family ashamed of me, at any cost. Honour is what counts here, Aoshi-sama." Aoshi shook his head. _Why couldn't they understand?_

"The longer everyone stays here at the Aoiya, the more chance there is of us getting attacked," he said, calmly. "The greater number of people that stay here increases the risk of people getting suspicious … we don't really want the Ishin-Shishi – or rather, the government on our trail."

"Listen, _Okashira_," said Kurogawa, a small smile on his face. "Why don't you just stick to looking after other people's children, whilst we _grown-ups_ make the decisions around here?" Okina took in a sharp breath as he glared at the middle-aged man.

"Why don't _you_ listen up, Kurogawa," he said, in Aoshi's defence. "Why don't you let our Okashira do his job, instead of trying to get involved?"

"I can't do that. The Osaka Oniwabanshuu consists of a rather _large_ number of ninjas, Okina-san …" said Kurogawa. "You should know that we can be _extremely_ helpful at times, with our large numbers … and that at times, we can _also_ be a rather _dangerous_ number to reckon with. Do you get my drift?"

"Are you – "

"Kurogawa-san, I think that you are aiming for a lost cause, by aiming to threaten Aoshi," said Kobayashi Ryoken, looking and sounding amused. "While I agree that the Osaka Oniwabanshuu consists of a _large_ number of out ninjas … you _should_ realize that your force is virtually _nothing_ compared to the _rest_ of the Oniwabanshuu, _should_ you decide to revolt."

"Ryoken, I was talking to Aoshi – _not_ to you," snapped Kurogawa, narrowing his eyes at the young ninja.

"Everyone be quiet," snapped an elderly figure, seated opposite Okina. Being one of the oldest ninjas around gave him an advantage – in that people _did_ listen to what he said. "Aoshi, what is your final word on the matter?"

"I stick to my original thoughts," said Aoshi, ignoring the snort that came from Kurogawa. "It will be best for _everyone_ if we just sent the respective ninjas back to their own homes." Aoshi sat still, waiting patiently for Okina and the other elderly ninja to come to a decision. Being the Okashira didn't give him the right to make decisions and carry out plans whenever _he_ wanted to. He had to have support within the Oniwabanshuu, and then, at last, the two elders – Okina and the other man – had to make a decision about whether what he was doing was right or wrong, before he was actually _able_ to do anything.

"Very well then," said the other elderly man. "I am afraid that we will have to postpone the discussion of this proposal for a later date, as it seems that – "

"Aoshi-sama!" Everyone turned silent as the door to the conference room was opened hurriedly, revealing a panting Beshimi.

"Beshimi, what is it?" asked Aoshi, not liking the aura the male was emitting.

"S – Shin – Shinsengumi!" panted Beshimi, looking wide-eyed. Aoshi stayed calm while everyone else in the room started whispering, gripping their weapons in their hands.

"Please, everyone, remain calm," he said, in his calmest voice. "Beshimi, what do you mean?"

"They – they've stopped by at the restaurant," said Beshimi, slowly. "I don't know whether it's to check up on us and the layout of the place, or whether they just stopped by for a meal."

"Very well," said Aoshi, making up his mind in a split-second. "Beshimi, I want you to return to your work, but before that, tell the other people on your watch-team to stay out of sight, in-case questions are asked." Beshimi nodded at Aoshi, before turning around and running swiftly down the corridor. "Okina, the team working in the restaurant … will they accidentally leak information?" Okina shook his head.

"No, they won't. Omasu, Ochika, Shiro and Kuro know what they have to do," he said. "I've trained them well." Aoshi nodded, relieved.

"Good," he said. "Everyone should stay here – or at least up stairs, out of sight." He frowned. "Okina … you might have to go down though … since you _are_ the 'owner' of the restaurant." Okina nodded, standing up.

"Yes," he said. "Aoshi – where are you going?" Aoshi paused.

"I just need to see how many men are here … and how many are surrounding the restaurant," he said, nodding at Okina and everyone else, before walking out, only to stop and turn around to face them again. "Just … be prepared. We never know what might happen." Everyone nodded, not needing to have him tell them that. They knew what it meant to have the Shinsengumi at the Aoiya. It meant having to be on their guard, and having to be _very_ careful.

* * *

He smiled at the waitress as she brought their food over, shaking his head to indicate that they wouldn't need her to serve them anymore. Bowing at them, the waitress walked away – back to the kitchen, presumably.

"Hmm … I've heard of the fame of this restaurant," said one of his companions, shaking the several bangs of hair out of his amber eyes. "Let's see whether it lives up to it …"

"Okita-kun, aren't you eating?" asked the other brown-haired man, seeing him staring at the food with a rather peculiar expression on his face. Okita Soushi shook his head, smiling.

"Iie, Harada-kun," he said. "I don't feel very hungry."

"Tsk, tsk … we are not idiots, Okita-kun," said the amber-eyed man, looking up from his food. "What is the matter?" He watched as the 25 year old lowered his brown eyes, the smile disappearing from his face.

"Hijikata-san has arranged … for me to go to Edo, Saito-san, Harada-kun," he said, quietly, wincing as Harada Sanosuke exclaimed.

"What! Why!" he spluttered, almost choking on his sake.

" … Is it because … of your illness, Okita-kun?" asked Saito Hajime, shrewdly observing the boy's reaction.

"You – knew?" asked Okita, surprised. Saito gave him a feral grin.

"I told you before, Okita-kun, that I am extremely familiar with the smell of blood …" he said. Okita sighed.

"I should have known …" he mumbled. "But Hijikata-san, Kondo-san and I thought that it would be best for no-one to find out about it … in-case the morale went down or anything."

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" cried out Harada Sanosuke, frowning. "Will _someone_ please tell me what's going on?"

"Harada-kun – "

"Okita-kun has tuberculosis," interrupted Saito. "There is a good hospital in Edo … so I guess that that's why Hijikata-san wants him to go there."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Harada Sanosuke. "Tu – tuberculosis? You … you're _joking_ … right?" Okita shook his head, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Gomen, Harada-kun, I should have told you all … but I felt that it wouldn't be right," he said. "In any case … I fear that this will probably be the last time that we will all see each other. I'm going to Edo … what are you two planning on doing?"

"I don't know … I'll probably wander around …" said Saito, pushing his food aside. "Ah, this place _does_ live up to its name."

"Harada-kun?"

"I have no idea …" said Harada Sanosuke, feeling uneasy. "I don't think I will be able to get rid of our ideals or anything soon … so I might help out any groups that oppose the Meiji government …"

"I had a feeling that you would say that," said Okita, shaking his head. "I wonder what Kondo-san and Hijikata-san's fate will be …"

"I wouldn't worry about them if I were you," said Saito. "Those two can take care of themselves better than we can." Okita nodded.

"Yes … that's true – ara, you're going?" Saito nodded, standing up.

"Yes … I have a 'new' life to begin," he said, lightly.

"Aa …" said Okita, feeling awkward. _So this is it … we will never see each other again, the three of us …_

"I should get going too," said Harada Sanosuke, standing up as well. He grinned at Okita, who was still seated. "I'll see ya around, Okita-kun?" he fought to keep the unknown emotion from entering his voice, as he realized that there was a strong possibility of their friend not surviving his dreaded disease.

"I certainly hope that we will all see each other again," said Okita, smiling. Saito offered the boy his hand, which he shook heartily. "Good-luck with your new life Saito-san … hopefully things will go well for you." Saito nodded.

"And be careful … make sure that no-one finds out about your past with the Shinsengumi while you're in Edo. You never know what they might do if they find out," he said. Okita nodded.

"I will do my best …" he said.

"Well … I'm just going to wish you luck …" said Harada, not knowing what else to say, as Okita shook his hand too. Okita smiled mischievously at him.

"Same goes for you," he said. "And give my regards to that wife of yours …" He smiled as Harada Sanosuke blushed.

"Will do," he said, taking one last look at the leader of the Shinsengumi's 1st Division, before turning around and following Saito outside. Okita sat where he was, watching his two friends until they walked out of the restaurant, and until he couldn't see them anymore. He sighed and leaned back in his seat.

_So the once-famous Shinsengumi … is no more …_

* * *

Ochika peered through the door that led to the kitchen, in time to see two of the men walking away from the table. Breathing a sigh of relief, she waited until she was sure that they left, before turning to Omasu, Kuro and Shiro.

"Two of them have gone," she informed them, the relief evident in her voice. Shiro nodded.

"I thought so … the one with the rather strong life-force left didn't he?" he asked. Ochika nodded – he was talking about the tall man with amber eyes.

"Thank-god," said Omasu, sighing. "I was beginning to get really worried."

"There's still one guy left, isn't there?" asked Kuro. Ochika nodded.

"Yeah … but he looks harmless," she said.

"Then again, you never know," said Shiro. "Looks _are_ deceiving you know." Ochika nodded.

"That's true," she said, turning back to the door and peering out to see what the other man was up to. "But I – ack!"

"What!"

"What is it!"

"What happened!"

"Omasu – is … is Misao-chan supposed to be in there?" asked Ochika, her voice wavering.

"Misao-chan? No, why?" asked Omasu.

"She – she's talking to him!" spluttered Ochika, causing everyone to run to the door, leaving their respective tasks.

* * *

Okita was still seated, staring at the food – or what was left of it – that was on the table, when he got the impression that he was being spied on. Making sure that he kept a neutral expression on his face, he looked casually around the restaurant, trying to figure out who it was that was looking at him. From what he saw, none of the people around him were looking at him. Then who – He was snapped out of his thoughts when something hit the corner of the table, catching his attention.

Looking down, he saw that it was an inflatable balloon, decorated in yellow and green. Surprised, he picked it up, staring at it. One of the few things that he remembered about his childhood was that he had used to play with an inflatable balloon like this one. He smiled wistfully. He guessed that he would never be able to go back to that time again.

" … Ano …" He looked up as he heard the somewhat hesitant voice, and was caught by a pair of deep-blue eyes.

"Hai?" he asked, smiling at the rather cute little girl, who was looking shyly at him.

"Can … can I have my balloon back?" asked the little girl, doing her best to look polite. Okita smiled at her.

"This is yours?" he asked. "Of course …" he handed the balloon to her. She bowed gratefully to him.

"Arigato," she said, smiling.

"Ano … were you playing alone?" asked Okita, not seeing any other children around. The girl nodded eagerly.

"Hai … no-one else has any time to play with me …" she said. "So I was just playing on my own …" Okita smiled. That sounded a bit like what he had used to do when he was a kid.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Misao," said the girl.

"Well Misao-chan … have you asked anyone to play with you, so that you don't need to play alone?" asked Okita.

"Not really …" said Misao. "I … I don't want to trouble anyone that much … so …"

"You're a good girl then, Misao-chan," said Okita, patting her on the head, earning a smile from her. "But … sometimes, it's not … _wrong_ to ask someone to play with you, whether or not it troubles them. It beats being all alone …" Misao looked at him, a slightly confused expression on her face. Okita chuckled. "It's okay … you'll understand what I mean later on …"

* * *

Aoshi stopped short as he entered the restaurant, after receiving information from Beshimi about one more Shinsengumi member _still_ being inside the restaurant. What made him stop short was the fact that Misao was standing in the other end of the restaurant – close to the kitchens – talking to someone. That _someone_ seemed to fit the description of the last person inside that Beshimi had given him. He watched as the man handed something to Misao. _What was that?_ Shaking his head, he moved forward hurriedly. He had no time to worry about what he had given Misao – he had to get to them before Misao accidentally blurted something out. _And before anything happens to Misao_.

"Misao," he said, when he was standing behind the girl. The girl turned around, just at the brown haired man she was talking to, patted her head.

"Aoshi-sama," she said, smiling at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Aoshi, keeping his voice calm. "You know you are not supposed to walk around the restaurant …"

"She wasn't doing anything," intervened the brown-haired man, smiling at him. "Her little balloon just came to my table, and I was giving it back to her." Aoshi fixed the man with a somewhat frosty glance.

"I see," he said, before bowing his head slightly. "I'm sorry if she interrupted your meal …" The brown-haired man shook his head, smiling.

"Oh, don't worry about that," he said, pushing some money on the table. "I've finished." Aoshi kept his surprise hidden. _Had the three Shinsengumi members merely come for a meal then, instead of coming to find something out about the Oniwabanshuu?_ The man stood up, smiling gently at Misao. "I wouldn't let Misao-chan play on her own from this age …" he said softly, to Aoshi, before nodding and walking away. Aoshi stared after him, wondering whether he had _dreamt_ it, or whether he had _really_ said that. He was snapped out of his thought when he felt someone tugging on his hand.

"What?" he asked, looking down at Misao, who was holding the inflatable balloon in her hands.

" … Aoshi-sama … do you … do you want to play with me?" asked Misao, holding back, although her eyes looked a bit hopeful. Aoshi was going to shake his head and tell her that he was busy … when he remembered what he had heard Misao saying in her sleep, a few weeks ago. The little girl was lonely – yet she never said a _word_ about it, _never_. He stared down at her, wondering why she was behaving in such a peculiar way. For the past couple of weeks, the _real_ Misao, that was to say the Misao that he had known, had been hiding behind a different, rather strange Misao. And he had the feeling that he knew why.

_I guess we all feel lonely at some point in our lives. Maybe that's why I actually DO care about her welfare – I mean, I've never had to care about anyone else in my entire life, but now, here I am, worrying about her and her welfare._

"Yes, Misao, I wouldn't mind," he said, taken back at how … _warm_ he felt inside him, when he saw the sparkle in the girl's eyes, and when he saw the wide smile that formed on her face. It was _then_ that he remembered how many times she had asked him in the past, when Makimachi-sama was still the Okashira, and when Rika-sama was still alive, to play with her … and how many times he had either said he was busy with training, or that he had other work to do. _I've been neglecting her _… He straightened his shoulders. That was in the past. This time, the little girl _needed_ all the attention that she could get … and he was going to do his best to give it to her.

Taking her hand, he walked outside the restaurant with her, aware of the happy surprise that was _clearly_ evident in the girl's face, and in her life-force. _It sure felt good to be able to do something to make another person happy … or did it just feel good to have the little girl smile at him, making him feel humane? _

* * *

That night, when everyone went to bed, tired after a rather tiring day, what with the false alarm concerning the Shinsengumi captains, and then with the sudden increase in customers, which had resulted in supplies running out, which in turn had resulted in people running to and from the market.

Misao, for what was probably the first time since she found herself at the Aoiya, after the death of her mother and grandfather, fell asleep with a small, childishly happy smile on her face. And why? Not only had Aoshi-sama agreed to play with her … but they had played for a rather long time, and, if that wasn't good enough, he had _promised_ to play with her again!

* * *

Lying on a futon, a few rooms away, slept Shinomori Aoshi, his Kodachi lying on the ground close to him, just in-case, and a pillow by his side, over which he had casually draped his arm. What was unusual about him, though, was the slight lift of the corners of his mouth, resulting in something that _almost_ _looked_ like a smile. He had never thought that he would have … _fun_, playing with a five year old child and an inflatable balloon. Playing with five year old Misao who pouted and glared and who _even _pulled his pony-tail of hair in an attempt to get him to give the balloon to her – well, that was different. He had even promised to play with her again, and the beam of pleasant surprise that found itself on the child's face made him glad that he had promised her that.

* * *

**A/N**

Phew … that was rather long, wasn't it? I'm sorry about including the Shinsengumi thing in there – but I just _had_ to! I don't know why, but I just felt that … it would be _nice_ if I did that – or was that just my obsession's way of making me type out something about the Shinsengumi before I start a separate story on them? Oh well … I hope that this chapter was good …

Reviews – good or bad are most welcome, together with any suggestions!

See ya soon!

Siriusgirl1


	3. The Limit

**A/N**

Well ... i can't believe that another chapter is up so soon! Heh heh ... thanks for the reviews everyone! I just hope that I didn't make Kurogawa a bit TOO mean in this ... but - well, you'll see!

**warriors blue: **Thank you! Whoa ... I'm not sure whether it's that good ... but thanks for th review! And enjoy this one as well!

**no one: **Thanks! I really was stuck for a moment, not knowing when he left her. Heh, like you said, at least he's there for three years! Thanks a lot! Oh, and Kurogawa does get what he deserves in this ... I hope that's okay, or does he deserve MORE? For everything that he's done? heh,i hope this one's good too.

**cleo: **Well, I've updated - and I hope it's as good as you hoped it would be! Thanks a lot for the review!

**kennii nii chan: **Heh, I don't know whether i'll be able to continue to update like this ... so I'm doing it while I can! Heh heh ... thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this too!

**PRoyalAngel2004: **Oooohhh ... draw! Draw! Heh, I know - I just wish that we had a BIT more of Aoshi when he was younger. But I guess what we have been given is enough huh, especially since the series is not supposed to focus mainly on him? Oh yeah, Okita rocks! So do Saito and Hijikata ... hmm, i hope to write something about them one day. Well, we'll see ... thanks for the review, and enjoy this one too!

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Limit**

****

Kurogawa was walking down one of the corridors of the Aoiya, a thoughtful frown on his face as he did so. Thinking about everything that had happened ever-since the Oniwabanshuu had taken up residence at the Aoiya in Kyoto; he was rather pleased with himself – and with the ninjas that had _unwittingly _helped him. He _had_, for a moment or two, thought that everyone would agree with Okina and Aoshi, about sending everyone back to their respective bases, and leaving only the handful of ninjas in Kyoto. If they _had_ come to that decision, it would have ruined Kurogawa's plans, as it would have meant that he would have been sent back to Osaka. There was no way that he was going to go back to Osaka, leaving the Oniwabanshuu in the hands of that young upstart.

_Che … WHAT was Makimachi-sama THINKING when he agreed to Okina's proposal and named that brat the next Okashira? Come to think of it, why had Okina recommended the kid in the first place? Ah, yes … he had said something about the kid's youth being advantageous for the group or something like that. Hadn't ANYONE realized that the little brat wasn't experienced? Fine, he may have been raised in the Oniwabanshuu, and he may have had a great ninja for a mother and a brilliant strategist for a father, but surely that couldn't have earned him the recommendation? What about Yoshio? Kurogawa Yoshio had a few more years of experience than our current Okashira had … and most people had thought that he would indeed be named the next Okashira. But no, apparently it wasn't to be. And now … all of us have to face the shame of having to follow the orders of an Okashira who is many years younger than us._

_Shinomori Aoshi may be strong in battle, but the only thing that he's REALLY good at, is looking after other orphaned brats. He would have redeemed himself somewhat in my eyes if had stayed, battling the other ninjas instead of foolishly running back to the burning village, only to save a freaking five year old child. What IS up with him and that child anyway? He's been hanging around with her quite a lot during the past couple of weeks – ever-since the whole false-alarm with the Shinsengumi was raised. Heh, that just goes to prove my point. Our 'dear' Okashira is too concerned about the five-year old brat to actually take his job seriously. Hmm … maybe I shouldn't complain. Maybe … maybe I can use their odd relationship … to my own advantage …_

He stopped short when someone bumped into him from behind, causing him to lurch forward slightly. He turned around sharply, a scowl on his face as he opened his mouth to tell the person off.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to do that!" said the little girl, smiling sheepishly at him. One thing that he immediately noticed was that she looked a bit more cheerful than she had been, the week after he had told her about her mother's death. He scowled inwardly as he stared at the kid. How had this insignificant, weak thing managed to be labeled as a person of great importance?

"That's alright," he said, smiling at her and turning back around. He had a meeting to get to. There was no time to 'talk' with the brat. He took a few steps forward, when an idea suddenly popped into his head. He wanted to reduce the respect and the patience the other men had with their Okashira … and he had just thought of a way to start about it. Placing a smile on his face, he turned back around to face the little girl, who had obviously been waiting for him to leave. "Misao _dear_, are you busy right now?"

"Busy? No," said Misao, wondering what the big man wanted from her. She didn't know much about him – except for the fact that he had saved her from an encounter with one of those filthy insects, the co – ckorache – well, whatever they were called.

"Do you want to do something fun?" asked Kurogawa, forcing the smile on his face to stay in place as he watched the girl nod eagerly. He had expected her to say that. "Then come with me …" Taking her hand, he changed his course and headed outside, into the garden. _Now let's see what you do, Aoshi…_

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Are we waiting for anyone?" asked one of the ninjas, a little impatiently as everyone sat in silence, without starting the meeting. Aoshi nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Kurogawa-san and Okina." There was another silence after that, as everyone found something in the room to stare at, feeling rather uncomfortable with the quiet surrounding.

"Ah, that reminds me Aoshi," said Ryoken, smiling at the Okashira. "What have you decided to do about Misao?" Aoshi glanced at the man seated close to him for a brief second, before looking down at his Kodachi again.

"What do you mean?" he asked, slowly.

"We know that she's going to be staying here," said Ryoken, softly. "But … is she going to be trained? As a member of the Oniwabanshuu?" Aoshi was forced to look up at the male again, not because he had asked the wrong question, but because he had asked the question he had been asking himself lately.

"I don't know …" he said, at last. "We should probably train her in the skills of the ninja, but … will she _need_ them, in this era?" Kobayashi Ryoken nodded.

"That's true," he said. "She won't need them. But still, you never know what kind of things and people Misao will run into when she gets older. She'll at least need to know enough for self-defence …"

"You have a point there …" said Aoshi, not showing any expression on his face. Truth be told, the past few days had seen him brooding in his room – when he wasn't at meetings or playing with Misao – about various things. The most important thing that he had been brooding about had been Misao's future. He knew that a little girl like her had no need to learn the ways of the ninja, and especially when the country seemed to be at peace. If he followed _that_ line of thought, then Misao would probably have to be handed over to Omasu or Ochika – or one of the other female ninjas, to be trained to ultimately become a good, well-behaved young woman.

But THAT would mean that he wouldn't be looking after Misao anymore. That would mean that Misao wouldn't be in his hands anymore. That would mean that Misao would probably turn out to be like the other females around, who simply giggled, gossiped and did god-knows-what else. Somehow, he _couldn't_ see Misao turning out to be like that.

He had also thought about another option – about seeing to it that Misao was trained in the ways of the ninja, which would help her at any point in her life, when she was faced with danger, and 'danger' also meant rowdy groups of men. If Misao was trained, she would grow up to be a strong young-woman, who wouldn't really need to depend on the protection of anyone – unlike some other females that he knew of. Training Misao would be a good thing for her, in that case.

Besides, if Misao _was_ trained, that would mean that she _would_ be in his hands – he flushed – in the sense that he would still be looking after her, like he was doing now. That would mean that Misao would be saved from growing up to be a giggling, gossiping girl whose sole purpose in life would be to find a 'good-looking' man and settle down, as that was what most of the females he knew cared about.

" – oshi?" He looked at Ryoken again, startled as he called out his name.

"Hai?"

" … Nothing, never-mind," said Ryoken, wondering why the fifteen-year old had zoned out during the conversation. That was not like him. He shrugged. He guessed that everyone had their days.

"Aoshi-sama, are we going to start the meeting?" asked another ninja, now really impatient. Aoshi sighed inwardly. Where _were_ Kurogawa and Okina?

"We'll just give them a few more minutes," he said, quietly. "And we'll start."

* * *

**At the same time:**

Misao gulped as she stared at the tiled roof the bathhouse that loomed in front of her. She glanced at the man standing next to her, trying to figure out whether he was being serious or not, with his suggestion. Kurogawa continued to smile at her.

"Well, what do you say, Misao _dear_?" he asked, looking down at the girl and noticing that her face had paled slightly. "Do you want to do it?" Misao looked away from him and stared at the roof again, her gut telling her that this was going to result in something bad.

"I – ano – " Misao stopped, her childish voice faltering. "I – "

"_Mou_, are you _afraid_, Misao?" asked Kurogawa, kneeling down next to the girl. "Is _Makimachi_ Misao _afraid_ of doing something as little as this?" Misao stared hurriedly at him, her deep-blue eyes hardening with resolve.

"Afraid?" she asked, as though the word was new to her. _Mou … does this man think that I, Makimachi Misao am afraid!_

"It's okay though, Misao _dear_," said Kurogawa, shaking his head and sighing to get the desired effect of disappointment across to the girl. "I understand why you're frightened. Don't worry about it – I just thought that you were more courageous than – " He smirked inwardly as he saw the girl stiffen. _Looks like this is going to work after-all …_

"I'll do it," said Misao, bravely. Kurogawa raised an eyebrow, just to make sure.

"Now there's no need to say it simply because – "

"No, I'll do it," said Misao, interrupting him. Kurogawa smiled.

"Good girl!" he said, standing up. "Now … the whole point of this, is that we get on to the roof, and then see who can get down the fastest, okay?"

"O-Okay …" said Misao, gulping. "But – how do we get up there?" Kurogawa smiled.

"I can take you up there, but from there, we need to work separately," he said. "But remember, the person that gets down the fastest, gets a special treat from Aoshi-_sama_ …" He smirked as Misao's eyes lit up at the mention of the 'special treat.' Or was it because he had mentioned Aoshi? _Honestly … kids are SO easy to manipulate._ "Shall we go?"

"Hai!" exclaimed Misao, as Kurogawa carried her small form in his arms and, using his agility and experience as a ninja to get them on top of the roof in no time. Luckily for him, no one else was around to see him. Misao climbed out of his arms and made the mistake of looking down as she did so. Feeling a little dizzy, she grabbed onto Kurogawa's arm for support, as a wave of fear rushed through her.

"Okay Misao, now, from now onwards, you're on your own, okay?" asked Kurogawa, steadying the girl for a moment. Misao stared at him, her face paler than it was before. He didn't miss the beads of sweat that ran down her face.

"Ano – this place – " Misao fell backwards – on the tiles that covered the roof – on her bottom as Kurogawa hurriedly stood up. "Ano – where are you – "

"Good-luck Misao!" said Kurogawa, turning his back on her, and chuckling at the child's stupidity. "Don't forget about the 'special-treat' from Aoshi-_sama_! Don't let him down, Misao!" With a last smile, he was gone. Misao looked around her hurriedly, trying to tell herself that the man was still there, and that he was hiding from her. Unfortunately, it didn't take her long to realize that he wasn't hiding from her.

She gulped. Why did she have a bad feeling about this? She hurriedly shook her fears aside as she looked around her again. The area around her, covered with tiles, was relatively flat – it was the area beyond it that sloped downwards, making it dangerous. She caught sight of the ground that seemed so far away, and felt her head spinning again, as she attempted to stand up. She landed on her bottom again, unable to stand up straight in fear of falling off with her head spinning the way it was. The man had told her not to let Aoshi-sama down. What had _that_ meant? Would it _really_ let him down if she didn't manage to make it down from the roof?

Taking a deep breath, and throwing her shoulders back, Misao, with a huge effort, managed to stand up straight – without her head spinning. The tiles all around her were dirty, and covered with bits and pieces of leaves, and with things that she didn't want to know ab - feeling a little disoriented, she collapsed onto her knees on the flat part of the tiled roof.

Her eyes widened as she felt her left hand land on something … gooey. She whimpered in disgust as she saw the _thing_ on her palm – the _thing_ had been one of those things on the roof that she had not wanted to know about. It was bird-droppings. She scraped her palm against the edge of one of the cleaner tiles, and let out a _small_ cry as she cut her palm in the process. Looking at her palm again revealed a bloody mess, with a bit of bird-droppings left.

She glanced down at the ground again, and realized that there was no way that she was going to get out of her predicament. And it didn't help that the sun was blearing down on her, or that her hand was bleeding and hurting her. Strong-willed though she was, she _was_ just a five-year old child. She couldn't stop the hot tears that formed in her deep-blue eyes. _Someone … help me …_

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Alright then, since we cannot delay this meeting anymore, I declare it open," said Aoshi, addressing the ninjas that were gathered around him, in the usual room. "Are there any – " Aoshi stopped as the door to the room was opened, to reveal Okina, with an apologetic expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for getting late," he said, nodding at Aoshi. "I just had to organize the Aoiya's finances." Aoshi nodded, as Okina sat down, closing the door behind him.

"That's fine," he said. "Now – "

" – Where's Kurogawa?" asked Okina, interrupting the boy. Aoshi shrugged.

"No-one knows," he said. He usually _might_ have sent someone out, to look for the man, but he just didn't want to. He had a feeling that the meeting would go well without the middle-aged man around. "As I was – " He stopped, interrupted _again_, as the door slid open once more, this time to reveal Kurogawa. Without bothering to acknowledge Aoshi, or give a reason for his being late, he simply closed the door behind him and sat down at his usual place, in the right side of the room.

"What?" he asked, as a few people stared at him, waiting for him to address Aoshi.

"Aren't you going to explain yourself?" asked the other elderly ninja, staring at Kurogawa through eyes full of wisdom. Kurogawa smiled.

"Explain myself? For what? I'm only a few seconds later than Okina was," he said. "There's _really_ no need for an explanation is there, Aoshi-_sama_?" Aoshi, keeping his temper in check, shook his head.

"No, there's _really_ no need for an explanation," he said. "Seeing as how it would be made-up anyway." Kurogawa simply smiled as he stared at the fifteen-year old, waiting for his plan to come into fruition. _Let's see how you embarrass yourself today, Shinomori Aoshi_.

"Whatever you say, Okashira," was all he said, as he waited patiently. Aoshi took a moment to start talking again.

"The first thing that I want to discuss with you all today is about _letting-go_ of a few of our ninjas," he said, slowly and calmly as usual. "Before we start discussing this, I would like to give my reasons for this suggestion as well, as it will take less time if we do it this way." He paused again. "Since we are obviously approaching a more peaceful era, I feel that it is rather meaningless to have _all_ the members that we have with us now. For example, the older women, experienced though they are, would be better off leaving us, to start their own lives or to _continue_ with their lives. This does not mean, in any way, that they will _not_ be considered as a part of the Oniwabanshuu. On the contrary, they will just be taken off 'active-duty' which, I feel, would suit them better." He paused again. "And then – "

"Just a second, Aoshi-_sama_," said Kurogawa, interrupting him. Aoshi said nothing. He had been expecting that. "These 'older women' that you speak of … exactly _how_ old are they? And have you _asked_ them for their opinions on this matter?"

"I wasn't sure about the women in their early twenties, but the ones in their late twenties, or probably their early thirties and above," said Aoshi. "And no, I haven't asked anyone about their opinions yet, because I felt I should bring it up here, at the meeting and _then_ ask them."

"So you basically want to take all the women away from the Oniwabanshuu?" asked Kurogawa. "Is that what you're trying to say?" Aoshi fixed him with a cool gaze, not really liking the man's tone.

"No, that is _certainly_ not what I'm trying to say. The women _can_ choose to remain on active-duty if they wish. However, I happen to know that a certain number of them still remain on active-duty only because they feel that they _have_ to, whereas they would much rather appreciate to stay at home with their families, or to _start_ families," he said. "I just want to let them know that they are not under any obligation to remain on active-duty. It's not fair on them."

"Ah … our _Okashira_ is so concerned about the women, isn't he?" asked Kurogawa, raising his eyebrows at the dark haired boy. Okina coughed as ice-blue eyes flared for a mere second.

"Before you were so _rudely_ interrupted, Aoshi, you were going to say something?" he asked, turning his attention to the boy and hoping that he did not lose his temper. Aoshi, grateful for Okina's interruption, nodded.

"Yes, I was going to talk about the children. I thought that it would be better for them – if they wanted – to start their lives again," he said. "Especially the children whose parents died in battle, and I'm sure that there a few families, connected with the Oniwabanshuu, who wouldn't mind taking in a few of these children and looking after them, effectively giving them a second chance at life." Kobayashi Ryoken smiled admiringly at the boy. He had not known that he thought so much about things.

"I think that that's a good idea," he said, nodding at him. "I'm sure that a lot of people are still staying with us because they feel that they have to, and not really because they _want_ to." Okina found himself nodding as well.

"But what about the men?" he asked, hoping that Aoshi had thought of that as well. Aoshi nodded, shooting the man a small smile to tell him that he _had_ thought of them.

"Yes, I was thinking that we should give the men the same choice as well," he said. "Since – "

"So … you want the Oniwabanshuu to be left with a grand total of around 20 ninjas?" asked Kurogawa, rudely interrupting him again. Aoshi forced himself to breathe evenly, and to keep his temper in check.

"He's right," said another ninja. "If you give them the choice, most people will leave us."

"And then what are we going to do when we find ourselves in danger?"

"What a disgrace to the name of the Oniwabanshuu, to be reduced in number!"

"What _are_ you trying to do here, Aoshi-sama? Ruin us?"

"What point is there in having a _large_ number of ninjas working for us, when none of them are really doing it because they want to?" interrupted Ryoken. "Isn't having large numbers of people who are a part of this organization just for the _sake_ of it _much_ worse than having a reduced number who _really_ are interested in whatever they do?"

"I have to agree there, Kobayashi-kun."

"Yes … he _does_ have a point there."

"Besides, a smaller group will be more manageable as well, won't it?"

"Everyone _please_ – "

"I agree with Aoshi-sama's proposal."

"So do I."

"Well I _don't_. I think that it's a ridiculous idea to do this at _this_ point in time."

"Exactly. What would Makimachi-sama say if he found out that this was going on?"

"He would be happy that we have an Okashira who actually _thinks_ about our welfare in the same way that _he_ did!"

"The only reason that Makimachi-sama couldn't do this when _he_ was alive was because we were still at war. But now, with peace just around the corner, it _can_ be done, and we're all arguing about it!"

"When you spoke of children, Aoshi-_sama_," cut in Kurogawa's voice. "Were you speaking of yourself as well? I mean, you lost your parents as well … and you _are_ a _child_. I'm _sure_ that there will be _many_ families out there who would _love_ to take you in and give you a _second-chance_ in life." There was a tense silence in the room as everyone stopped arguing, and stared at Kurogawa. They all gulped when they felt a flicker in Aoshi's life-force. If the Okashira lost his temper …

"No, Kurogawa, I wasn't speaking of myself," said Aoshi, as calmly as he could. "Simply because as the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu; I _cannot_ leave this organization. Besides, I'm here because I _want_ to be here."

"Oh, so you're not doing anything _just because_ Makimachi-sama _told_ you to?" asked Kurogawa. Aoshi stared at him through ice-blue eyes.

"I _am_ doing my work as a result of Makimachi-sama's instructions," he said. "But I was speaking about the other people, and how they might change _their_ minds, if they were given a choice."

"Makimachi-sama _apparently_ asked you to look after his grand-daughter, didn't he?" asked Kurogawa, slowly. "Well, there's no need to look after her just because he said so. If you put this plan forward, you'll have a choice too – you can send her away to one of those families you were speaking of before." Aoshi and Okina both bristled as Kurogawa spoke, enjoying every moment of this.

"Kurogawa, that's enough," said Okina, his voice hard. "This is not a personal attack on – "

"What do you say, Aoshi-sama? If all children are to be sent away … then _surely_ there should be no exceptions?" continued Kurogawa, smirking at Aoshi. Ryoken sighed inwardly, as did a number of other ninjas. They had all noticed that … recently, Kurogawa seemed to be launching personal attacks on the Okashira, and they didn't really like it one bit. "Surely Misao will have to be sent away as well."

"Yes, she _should_ be sent away," said Aoshi, at last, knowing that if he said there were to be exceptions, he was not being an unbiased leader. He had to remain fair at all times, whether or not he liked it. "However, what makes you think that we – that _I, _since this seems to be a personal attack on me, am looking after Misao simply because Makimachi-sama asked me to?" Okina smiled inwardly as he watched Aoshi. This had to be the first time that the boy had spoken about his role in Misao's life.

"Hmm?" asked Kurogawa, not having expected him to retaliate in such a manner.

"I have known Mis – I have known the girl ever-since she was born, Kurogawa-san," said Aoshi. "I am looking after her now because I _want_ to. Not just because Makimachi-sama asked me to. I wouldn't expect you to understand this, Kurogawa-san, since, as far as I know, no-one has ever placed any serious obligation on you." Okina and Ryoken exchanged wry smiles. They had _known_ that the day would come when Kurogawa would drag Aoshi to the limit of his calmness. Aoshi, meanwhile, was surprised at himself. He hadn't expected those words to come tumbling out of his mouth. He – he didn't know _how_, but … the words seemed to have come into his head and out of his mouth from _nowhere_. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

* * *

**The bathhouse:**

Misao scrubbed at her eyes with the back of her right hand, trying to be strong despite the dread that swam inside her. Not only did she have a bleeding left hand, after trying to get the bird-droppings off her, but she was now sporting several bruises and cuts on her legs, as a result of sliding down the tiles several times, and cutting herself on the uneven edges. She was sweating profusely, and was as white as snow. It didn't help that she felt like she was going to be sick either, what with the dizziness that she had.

Ignoring the protests of her whole body, she reached out with her uninjured hand, and gripped the edge of a tile, making sure that it was fastened firmly to the roof, before putting most of her weight on it. If she couldn't _stand_ and walk down, she was going to have to try and crawl to her destination.

Her mind screamed at her to stop what she was doing, as she was overridden with fatigue, and her limbs were barely moving. Her heart, however, pushed her on, telling her not to give up and not to scream for help. The only thing that had kept her from screaming was what the man had said about Aoshi-sama. If he was counting on her, how could she let him down?

Awkwardly, she started moving away from the flat area of the roof, trying to crawl down tile by tile. Unfortunately for her, the two tiles she was gripping then came lose and fell from her hands, causing her to lose her balance. She tumbled forwards, and rolled down the sloped side of the roof, wincing and crying in pain as she cut herself. She was going to let herself fall, when she caught sight of the ground – that seemed to become further and further away from her, despite the fact that she was rolling down.

_If I don't do something I'm going to fall off and probably die. _

In a last, desperate attempt, she reached out with her uninjured hand, and managed to stop herself from rolling off the roof completely, and plummet to the ground. Hanging on to the tiles she had managed to grip with her right hand, she breathed heavily, blinking fresh tears away from her eyes in an attempt to clear her vision. Her tiny body, bruised more than it had ever been before, and bleeding from the many cuts she had, _begged_ her to let go, as the pressure her arm had on it was too much for it to bear. All she had to do was let go – _no_. She couldn't do that. Her eyes widened in horror as she felt her arm slip away from the tiles she had just managed to grab. She swung her feet around, trying to regain her hold on the tiles, only to find the hold lessen more.

She closed her eyes, tears falling freely from them. She needed help. Why wasn't anyone coming to help her? Where was that man? The one who had brought her here? Finally unable to hang on, she opened her mouth and cried out, for help.

"HELP! SOMEBODY, PLEASE, HELP ME!"

* * *

**At the meeting:**

"Yes, we know how concerned you are about that girl," said Kurogawa, after a small silence. "You put her safety before your duties as the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu."

"I have _never_ done that," said Aoshi, tensing up.

"Oh? Then how about the time when you went to 'rescue' her from the burning house, leaving _your_ men in the battle, and causing many of them to lose their lives?" asked Kurogawa.

"We have discussed this before," said Aoshi, coldly. "I did what I felt was right. The men there _didn't_ need me with them. If they did, I wouldn't have left."

"Just admit it Aoshi-_sama_, ever-since you rescued that girl, you have neglected your duties as the Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu," said Kurogawa.

"_Kurogawa – "_

"If I _have_ done anything of the sort, I _would_ admit it," said Aoshi, interrupting Okina. "But since I haven't – "

"Fine then, prove it," said Kurogawa. Aoshi stared at him. "Prove that you feel that your duties as the Okashira are more important that anything else."

"Just give me the test, and I will do my best to prove it to you …" he said, confident that he never put _anything_ before his duties to the Oniwabanshuu. Kurogawa smiled. He had _guessed_ that the boy would say something along those lines.

"Aoshi, calm down, don't – " Okina was stopped when the desperate cry reached their ears. Everyone sat up straight, looking up. Sure enough, they heard it again. It sounded like someone was in a dire situation, and –

"That voice …" said Ryoken, his eyes widening as they strained their ears to make out what was being said. "Isn't that – "

" – Misao's," said Aoshi, reaching out to grab his Kodachi. Knowing Misao, he knew that she would never cry out for help like that unless she was in a _really_ bad situation.

"We should hurry," said Okina, standing up as well, concern etched on his aged features. The girl had charmed her way into his heart _easily_.

"Hang on a second," said Kurogawa, staring at Aoshi.

"Not _now_, Kurogawa," said Okina, his voice hardening as he glanced at the man.

"Aoshi-_sama_, if you _really_ place your duties to the Oniwabanshuu before anything else … you won't leave this meeting," said Kurogawa, ignoring Okina.

"Kurogawa-_san_, this is – "

"I was talking to our Okashira, Ryoken, and not to you," interrupted Kurogawa, turning to Aoshi again, amusement present in his eyes. "Prove it, Aoshi-_sama._" Aoshi stood eerily still, his Kodachi gripped in his hand as he stared impassively at the middle-aged man. The other ninjas stared in disgust at the man they had all once respected. They couldn't believe the _nerve_ of him, to say something like that when the little girl was obviously in trouble.

" … You know what, Kurogawa-san?" he asked, at last, his voice so low that everyone in the room had to strain their ears to hear it. "I don't need to prove myself to you. I never did, and I never will." With a last death glare at the man, he ran out of the room, heading in the direction of the cries. Okina, Ryoken and the other ninjas followed him.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Please, Misao-chan, all that you have to do is come down," said the tall, masked figure, holding out his hands to the girl who was barely hanging on to the roof with one arm.

"N – No …" whimpered Misao, afraid. She had managed to catch a glimpse of the mask the person wore, and it scared her.

"Misao-chan, you're going to fall off if you – "

"No!" cried the girl, shrilly.

"Misao-chan, please, listen to Hannya and come down," begged Ochika, fear present on her face.

"Misao-chan!" called Omasu, as she slipped a bit more.

"What are we going to do, Hannya?" asked Beshimi, looking up at the little girl.

"I don't know," said Hannya. "If she would just – Beshimi, we have no choice. Call Aoshi-sama." Beshimi nodded. They had thought of not calling Aoshi, knowing that he would be in the midst of a meeting, but it looked like they _had_ no choice.

"Hai," he said, and turned around to run off, when he caught sight of the young Okashira running towards them with a group of people behind him. "Aoshi-sama!" Aoshi made his way towards Hannya and Beshimi, and his eyes widened as he saw Misao, hanging on for dear life, on to one of the tiles on the high roof of the bathhouse.

"Misao!" he exclaimed, surprised. Hannya watched as Misao opened her eyes and looked down, hearing her name being called.

"A- Aoshi-sama …" she whimpered, feeling her arm beginning to tire. "I – " She stopped as she slipped a bit more.

"She won't come down to us, Aoshi-sama," said Hannya. "I think she will come down to you though." Aoshi nodded, dropping his Kodachi on the floor and taking Hannya's place.

"Misao, I want you to listen to me well, okay?" he asked, his voice as calm as usual. "I want you to let go of the tile you're holding right now." Even from that distance, Aoshi could see the fear that glimmered in the girl's eyes as she looked down at him.

"But – but I'll fall!" wailed the girl, getting hysterical. Aoshi shook his head.

"No you won't," he said, firmly. "I'll catch you."

"Aoshi-sama I – " Misao cried out as she slipped a bit more.

"Misao _please_," said Aoshi, wanting the girl to jump off on her own accord, instead of slipping off and falling. If this didn't work out well, she would even turn out to be afraid of heights, and that would be a blow. "Trust me Misao." Misao stared at him out of tear-filled deep-blue eyes for a full minute, as everyone else stood with their mouths slightly opened, and holding their breaths.

"Are – " Misao didn't have time to finish her question, as she slipped more. Her body going against her mind's wishes, her arm slackened, and she let go of the tile, to find herself falling. She felt the wind rushing against her ears, as her body plummeted to the ground, and squeezed her eyes shut. She was going to –

She felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist, and felt the owner of the arms topple to the ground, with the force she fell with. She stayed still, her eyes still squeezed shut.

"Misao!"

"Misao-chan, are you alright?"

"Misao-chan!" Aoshi sat up, still holding the child's frail figure to him.

"Misao?" he asked, softly, causing the girl to turn her face towards him and to open her tear-filled eyes. Aoshi's eyes narrowed as he saw the bruises and cuts on her arms and legs – and the small, bleeding scratch on her cheek. Looking at her arms, he spotted blood on her left palm and gently raised it, to see a deep gash on it – a gash that was bleeding profusely.

"Aoshi-sama!" cried Misao, crying freely. Aoshi stroked her head, glancing worriedly at Okina, who knelt down beside them. Everyone was watching, hoping that nothing serious had happened to the little girl.

"Misao, it's okay … shhh …" said Aoshi, stroking her head, but wondering at the same time what Misao had been doing on the roof. He was sure that she wouldn't have been able to get on to the roof by herself, let alone get off it, as she had shown them.

"Misao, what were you doing on the roof in the first place?" asked Okina, a rather stern not entering his voice, although he himself wondered how she had got on the roof in the first place. Misao only cried some more in reply.

"Misao? What were you doing up there?" asked Aoshi, softly, looking at her.

"He – he told me – " Misao took a deep breath, remembering the fear that had swum through her. "He said that we – were playing a game … and – and that you were counting on me to – to get down from the roof …" Aoshi and Okina exchanged surprised glances.

"Who said this, Misao?" asked Okina. "Who 'played' with you?"

"I – I don't know …" whimpered Misao, her tear-streaked face tugging at the hearts of almost everyone around her.

"Misao-chan, who came to play with you?" asked Ryoken, kneeling down on her other side.

"That – that man who – who killed the croa – the craokroca – " she stopped, unable to pronounce the word properly.

"The what?" asked Ryoken, confused.

"The cockroach," said Aoshi, his voice dull. "It was Kurogawa." There was a stunned silence, where the only thing that was heard was Misao's quiet sobs.

"Misao … was it Kurogawa?" asked Okina, needing proof. Misao nodded slowly. That was the man who had killed the cockroach. Aoshi straightened his shoulders suddenly, catching everyone's attention.

"Okina … take Misao, please," he said, in a barely controlled voice. Okina unwillingly reached out to take the girl into his arms, knowing what Aoshi was going to do.

"Aoshi-sama – " protested Misao. Aoshi gave her the _smallest_ of smiles.

"Don't worry," he said, in a slightly better controlled voice. "Omasu-san, do you think that you can give her a bath and clean up her wounds?" Omasu nodded hurriedly, kneeling down next to Okina and smiling at Misao.

"Come here, Misao-chan," she said. "We're going to clean you up." Everyone else watched as Aoshi finally stood up, walking over to where he had dropped his Kodachi, and as he walked away from the bathhouse.

" … Oh dear …" said Ryoken, watching him go. "It won't go down well if he kills him, will it?" Okina shook his head.

"No, it won't," he said. "But personally, I wouldn't care about his well-being." He sincerely hoped that Aoshi _would_ kill the horrid man.

* * *

Kurogawa looked up as he sensed the dangerous presence outside his room. He had only managed to put his cup of sake down, when the door was slid open.

"Aoshi-_sama_," he said. "_What_ can I do for you?" He watched as Aoshi slid the door shut behind him, and as he walked forward, towards where he was sitting, gripping his Kodachi tight in his hand.

" … … _Bastard_," snarled Aoshi, punching the seated man squarely across the jaw. Kurogawa was up in a flash, narrowing his eyes.

"You had _no_ right to strike me like that, Aoshi," he said, leaving aside the honorific prefix. He ducked another punch, only to find Aoshi's powerful kick connecting with his stomach. He was sent sprawling back.

" … I _told_ you what I would do to you if you did anything to her …" hissed Aoshi, beside the middle-aged man in a flash. Kurogawa stared defiantly at the fifteen-year old, when he caught sight of his eyes. They were _gleaming_ ice-blue … and something about the lack of emotion in them told him that this was _not_ going to be good.

"What – what _are_ you talking ab – " He was cut off when the sharp point of Aoshi's Kodachi was pressed against his throat, drawing blood from him.

"_Shut-up_," was all that the now completely different fifteen-year old said, applying more pressure on the Kodachi and drawing more blood from the man's neck. Kurogawa gulped. This was NOT looking too good …

* * *

**A/N**

Ah, it feels so satisfying to know that that man FINALLY gets what he deserves, doesn't it? Heh, I apologize for the length of this chapter – for being _too_ long. I'll try and shorten the rest …

Heh heh … hope you enjoyed this one, and comments are welcome!

See ya soon!

Siriusgirl1


End file.
